Joey Bada$$
Joey Bada$$ & XXXTentacion - Kings Dead (Freestyle) is a freestyle done by Joey Bada$$ and XXXTentacion. Lyrics Joey Bada$$ Look, I ain't gotta force it This that youngest on the 30 Under Forbes list (that cashin' out) Yeah, I be cashin' out, I be cashin' out (money) I moved my mama from the hood into a fortress (that fortress) I said I made a few million in some weeks, bitch (in some weeks) Told her all about it, ain't no secret (secret) You niggas worried 'bout the crown, worried 'bout the crown (worried) Fuck it, you can tell them clowns they can keep it (they can keep it) 1: Joey Bada$$ At 17 I made six figures (yeah) Immature, yeah I'm rich nigga (what else?) By 21 I made a mil' twice (yeah) Your dreams, my real life I'm up early, you still asleep (sleep) I've been a wolf and I kill the sheep Gotta pray on the prey for my enemies 'Cause they wanna feed off my energy Lyrically no one ahead of me I could die today, still leave a legacy That you can't ever be Put that on everything, this is my destiny It was all meant to be, fuck is you tellin' me? You ain't 'bout nothin' With my niggas, we flexin' and stuntin' 'Cause we had to work harder, was hustlin' Play your card 'cause we know that you bluffin' (yeah, hey) I got two cars, nigga, two cribs Big body in a little Benz Triplex on my own land And I paid bills before a grown man (that's right) That's on my mama, stackin' plenty commas Got good karma like the Dalai Lama (yeah) I'm tailor-made for this, buy designer Bitch, I'm the nigga, just to remind you (hey) Yeah To remind you, to remind you Bang, pow Just to remind you 2: XXXTENTACION Yeah, murder gang, uh Run and make a nigga lose his vertebrae, uh Southside nigga, murder everything, uh Shots fire, make a nigga run, man (fire, fire) I sent your grandma a dick pic, uh Got that bitch all on my dick tip, uh I am so strange like a misfit, uh Kick that bitch out, she indifferent, uh Feelin' like a martian, nigga, grind, focus on mine Never mind, foreign cars, Super Saiyan on a nigga Find birds in the damn sky 'cause I'm damn fly XXXTENTACION & Joey Bada$$ Ayy, ayy Joey, ayy Joey, I'm just, I'm just gon' stop rapping I'm just gon' stop rapping right now, on this song Not, I mean, not in general, but just on this song 'cause You slumped out? I ain't, yeah, I ain't tryna... I ain't tryna destroy these niggas Psych! 3: XXXTENTACION Ayy, grind on my dick like a Ripstik, uh My body count is like 60, uh Your bitch on me, she need CPR I fucked that bitch right on DVR I stuck that meat on her cheeky, yes I sucked her toes, yes I'm freaky, yes Caught a grand theft just like GTA If he talk shit, watch me beat him, ayy Hop on that beat and I beat the A Work, work, work, shout out to RiRi, ayy Keep a blade on me like Sasuke, uh Shout out my nigga, ImDontai, uh Build to the pussy like Fortnite, uh My dick is stuck in your whore like oww XXXTENTACION Cabron! ¿Qué tu dijiste? Bae, it's just a lyric bae ¿Qué tu dijiste? Joey Bada$$ Look, I ain't gotta force it This that youngest on the 30 Under Forbes list (that cashin' out) Yeah, I be cashin' out, I be cashin' out (money) I moved my mama from the hood into a fortress (that fortress) I said I made a few million in some weeks, bitch (in some weeks) Told her all about it, ain't no secret (secret) You niggas worried 'bout the crown, worried 'bout the crown (worried) Fuck it, you can tell them clowns they can keep it (they can keep it) Triva *Here is the English version of the Interlude of X: **Dumbass! That you say? **Bae, it's just a lyric bae **That you say? Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs